


Fireworks

by thestoryofme13



Series: Two Hearts Beat as One [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fireworks, Food mention, Kissing, M/M, Minor Anxiety, Romance, Swearing, non-sexual nudity, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofme13/pseuds/thestoryofme13
Summary: Roman and Patton are back together for the summer but something gets in the way, so when they do get time together after a schedule change they take advantage of it.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/gifts).



> Warnings: Minor anxiety, Showering scene (is safe for work but a little odd), crying, kissing, non-sexual nudity, swearing

Finally, summer break was upon them, which meant Roman and Patton would be together without interruption. They had both decided to opt out of summer classes, their normal semesters were stressful enough. Summer was a much-needed break from the school work and never-ending hours of other obligations.

The summer thus far had been relatively slow which neither of them minded. Roman had taken up a part-time job at an ice cream shop, while Patton had decided to work at the hospital as an externship.

Roman and Patton had tried to keep their schedule as similar to each other as possible but sometimes it didn’t work out. The past two weeks were a very good representation of the best-laid plans often going awry. Patton had been given the overnight shifts because the usual intern that worked was on vacation and he was incapable of saying no.

Telling Roman that he had taken the overnight shifts for a couple of weeks had gone better than he thought but it still was one of his least favorite conversations.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Patton had planned on meeting Roman after they both got off work, actually, he planned on picking his boyfriend up from the ice cream shop, Sweet Divine. He pulled up to the curb and smiled as he saw Roman._

_Roman got into the car and immediately noticed that Patton was more fidgety than usual, “Baby, what’s the matter.”_

_Patton sighed and laughed a little, “Sometimes I wish you weren’t as observant as you are.” He took a breath, “I–um…don’t be mad.”_

_Roman’s breathing increased and his hands got sweaty, it was rare for him to see Patton looking so nervous and scared to say something, which meant it must be important, “Pat…100% honesty remember?”_

_Patton turned the key and shut off the engine of the car, then shifted to face Roman, “The intern who usually works nights…well they are on vacation. Soitooktheshift…’m sorry._

_“Baby…you had me worried. I know we wanted to keep our schedules as similar as possible but this isn’t the end of the world. What times do you work now?”  Roman let out the breath he was holding._

_Patton looked away, “11 at night to 11 in the morning….”_

_Roman sighed, “Okay yeah that fucking sucks considering I work 10 a.m. to 6 p.m.”_

_“I ruined it….”  Patton said as he scrubbed at his eyes now realizing that tears were falling._

_Roman gently reached out his hand to Patton’s, “I’m not angry, baby. It is frustrating but you want to help always and I know that. Someone said they needed help and in a very you fashion became their knight in shining armor, just like you are mine.”_

_Patton giggled, “Ro….that was sappy!!!” His voice whiny and giggly._

_Roman laughed, “Of course it was sappy. I am your soulmate. It would take a lot more for me to be angry than for my plans to be a little skewed.”_

_Patton smiled and leaned over the armrest to kiss Roman quickly before driving back to the apartment._

* * *

It had been a long shift and all Patton wanted now was to go home and sleep. At this point, he wasn’t even sure what day of the week it was.  Just that he needed to get back to the apartment. It was at this moment he was very thankful for living in an apartment rather than in the dorms still.     

Patton had wanted the college experience for his first year but once that was over he was more than ready to live off campus and not share a room with someone. He and his roommate, Logan, had gotten along enough that they decided to share a two-bedroom apartment off campus after freshman year ended. Which worked out great because when Roman came back from Julliard he could live with them, Patton had checked with Logan to make sure it was okay first.

* * *

He pulled into his parking spot noticing that Roman’s motorcycle was still home, but didn’t think much of it. Sometimes Roman walked to work or caught a ride with someone else and Patton was aware that his boyfriend was never home when he got home so that didn’t even cross his mind. The only things on his mind currently were getting out of his scrubs, a hot shower, and his bed. Oh and his day off tomorrow since the overnight intern, Remy, would be back.

He put the car in park and got out heading toward the complex and up to the apartment. It was a battle to keep his eyes open but Patton felt gross and was in dire need of a shower. He opened the door to his apartment and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Roman was watching TV on the couch when he saw Patton walk in the door, his boyfriend looked tired beyond words. He followed Patton and entered the bathroom after the shower had started. He sat himself on the lid of the toilet, “Hey baby.”

 “Roman what the hell! I could’ve died,” Patton screamed and pulled the curtain back slightly.

Roman rolled his eyes, “And you say I’m dramatic….I missed you.”

Patton stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend,  “I missed you too, but why are you home?”

Roman looked confused, “You have no idea what day it is, do you?”

Patton blushed, “I think it is June 30?”

“Baby…you didn’t even get the month right, it is July 4th,” Roman shook his head and laughed.

Patton’s eyes went wide, “Oh! That’s why you’re home! The shop is closed for the holiday!” He moved back under the water to get the shampoo out since he had been distracted by his boyfriend’s existence, “Oh, Ro?”

Roman just laughed as it set in just how exhausted his boyfriend was,  “Yes, my love?”

Patton was now spreading the soap over his body, trying to finish his shower quickly. His boyfriend being home giving him new energy, “I have my old shift back. Remy is back starting tonight.”

Roman squealed and jumped in the shower wanting to hug his boyfriend and completely forgetting he had clothes on and that he would get soaked, “That means you get to enjoy the holiday and we get to hang out again!”

Patton squeaked as he felt Roman’s arms wrap around him, “Roman!!! You are dressed!!! I am in the shower!!! What is happening!”

Roman laughed and blushed hard, “I got excited okay! I missed you. Going to sleep without you these past two weeks have sucked, it was like being back at school and I am not ready for that yet.” He moved towards the back of the shower letting Patton go begrudgingly.

Patton smiled as he finished washing off, then turned the water off, leaning to kiss Roman, “I love you and you’re so adorable.” There was no point in trying to keep Roman from getting wet considering he was already drenched. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck pulling him in close for a slow kiss.

Roman immediately melted against his boyfriend, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Patton’s wet waist. He sighed happily against Patton’s lips, leaning against the back wall of the shower.

Patton pulled away with a smirk, “I need to dry off and you need to either undress and shower or get changed. I will put you in the dryer!”

Roman made a noise of offense, “Patton you would not dare put me in there…again!”

Patton smiled and kissed Roman softly, “I did not put you in it last time! You decided to see if you could fit and I closed the door.”

Roman playfully batted at Patton’s arm, “You’re awful. Why do I put up with you?”

Patton laughed, “Because you’re mad–ly in love with me.”

Roman groaned and smacked him lightly, “That was awful. Get out of here!”

“Did you literally tell me to get out of the shower? Excuse you! I was in here first and actually showering,” Patton said with a smile and shaking his head.

Roman laughed, “Okay fine. Counterproposal, we both get out and get dressed.”

Patton laughed and interlaced his fingers with Roman’s “Okay fine but you are coming with me. I missed you, Ro.”

They both got out of the shower. Patton grabbing his towel as Roman peeled his wet clothes off and grabbed another towel. Then the pair headed to the bedroom to change into some dry clothes.

Once dressed Patton flopped on the bed, his second burst of energy having passed. His eyes fluttering closed until he felt the bed dip and saw Roman.

Roman smiled at his tired boyfriend, “I think a nap is in order, baby.”

Patton whined and curled in on himself, “‘m not tired.”

Roman laughed and shook his head, “Uh-huh. If you’re not tired then I’m the queen of England.”

Patton laughed a little, “I don’t wanna sleep, Ro.”

Roman moved Patton so that he was on his side of the bed and his legs weren’t hanging off the edge. He wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist as he laid back with his boyfriend on his chest.

After a couple minutes and some more whining from Patton, Roman gave up and decided to use his ‘off switch’, “I’m sorry, baby, but you are tired. I’ll wake you up later.” He slowly moved one hand so it threaded through Patton’s hair. After repeating this action four or five times, Patton was asleep. Roman felt himself drifting off soon after, completely content to spend the entire day with Patton asleep in his arms.

* * *

Patton woke up first. He opened his eyes and released a content sigh against Roman’s chest. Letting himself adjust to the room, he rolled over and looked out the window, it was dark. How long had they been asleep? He moved and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, checking to see the time, it was 8:30 p.m. They had both been asleep for nearly seven hours.

He moved back into Roman’s arms, looking up at his boyfriend and tracing his jawline with sweet innocent kisses. Once Patton came to kiss Roman’s chin, he was met with his boyfriend’s lips instead. Patton hummed happily into the kiss, “You’re awake, babe.”

Roman smiled and tightened his grip around Patton’s waist, “Well you found a great way to wake me up, dearheart.”

“Babe….You know that one makes me all flustered,” Patton managed to squeak out, hiding his face against Roman’s neck.

Roman laughed, “Exactly why I used it. I love you, Patton.”

Patton removed his head from Roman’s neck and looked down at him, “I love you too, re mio.”

“We should get up, watch the fireworks,” Roman suggested as he tried to fight off the blush spreading across his face.

Patton frowned, “Ro, neither of us even like fireworks. They are too loud.”

Roman sighed, “Ah yes, but they are so pretty.” He moved Patton a little and sat up some more, “We could probably see the ones downtown from your balcony.”

Patton smiled, “Then it wouldn’t be so loud. They are going to start soon though babe, let’s get up.”

After much moaning and groaning from both of the boys, they got up and moved towards the balcony, deciding that dinner could wait until after. Neither of them really big fans of eating immediately after waking up.

* * *

Patton opened the glass door and allowed Roman to step out first. They leaned against the railing shoulder to shoulder for a few moments taking in the warm and humid night air.

Roman wrapped an arm around Patton’s waist knowing that the fireworks would be starting soon and that the contact would help keep both of them grounded.

The fireworks started soon after they walked out onto the balcony. The dark night sky painted with so many different colors: red, blue, purple, and white amongst others. The designs ranging from simple spirals to intricate flower shapes.

Patton tried focusing on the fireworks but each time his mind would wander to the beautiful man standing next to him. He found himself staring at Roman more than the fireworks, not that he truly minded.

“You’re missing the show, baby,” Roman said teasingly when he felt Patton’s eyes on him.

Patton blushed at having been caught but quickly recovered, “You are my show, Roman.”

Roman tore his eyes away from the display and looked at Patton, “W–what?”

Patton smiled, flustering his boyfriend didn’t happen often but when it did it was so cute, “The fireworks are beautiful and I know that I don’t see them often but Roman… You’re so much more interesting. The way your eyes light up when you see one that is particularly pretty or the face you pull when they should’ve built up the dramatic effect for the larger displays.”

Roman blushed, “You’ve been watching me this entire time?”

Patton leaned in and kissed Roman’s nose, “Of course I have. My boyfriend is far more interesting than some fireworks display. Roman, you are the most fascinating thing I’ve ever seen. You know how I can never get anything done when we video chat?”

Roman nodded prompting Patton to continue, “I get so lost in all the faces you make when you are working on things. Or when you try new dance moves your eyes light up when you get them correct or if you mess up you get this look of determination that says you’ll repeat this until you get it right.”

Roman wiped at the tears on his face, “I didn’t know that you were that observant.”

“I am always watching you because you are so interesting. You are similar to me but not, in so many ways. I want to be able to remember everything you do for when we have to go back to school, back to long distance. While I know we have our entire lives ahead of us to be together, I like to take advantage of the time we spend together whether in person or video chat,” Patton said as he smiled looking into Roman’s eyes like he was the only person on Earth.

Roman was full on sobbing, “You are not allowed to be this sappy, Pat!”

Patton took Roman into his arms, “You do this to me all the time! With surprise gifts and displays of affection! Let me have this!”

“Fine. You can have this but only if you kiss me,” Roman retorted the words coming out mixed with laughter. Then he moved his face away from his boyfriend’s chest slightly, looking up at the other man.

Patton laughed and smiled, “Deal.” With that Patton placed his hand under Roman’s chin bringing his lips to meet his own in a slow drawn out kiss. The fireworks around them having been long forgotten. At this moment the only thing that mattered was each other and how their lips felt against the other.


End file.
